I Love You
by redapple1901
Summary: A Twilight fanfiction. Bella moves to Forks from Phoenix to live with her mother and her stepfather, Phil, who her mother married a year after her father, Charlie died in a car accident. She meets a mysterious boy, Edward, who she falls in love with.
1. I Love You Prologue

"Do you love me?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"You know the answer," I said blushing a dark shade of pink, magenta.

"Do I?" he chuckled. "Well then, remind me sweetheart what it is, because I've sort of forgotten it.

I didn't say anything, because he knew and I knew that the answer was yes, and that wasn't supposed to happen, even though I wish he would just except it, but he's a guy, not just any ordinary guy, which explains everything.

"Hey, Bella," Jessica, one of my best friends, said from behind me. When I turned around to greet her, unwillingly, I saw that she had an who-is-the-gorgeous-guy look on her face.

Oh God, I thought, you can't have him, I almost blurted out. "Hi, Jessica," I said through gritted teeth.

"Who is this?" she asked, eager to know.

"Edward," he replied, holding out his hand, practically knocking me to the floor. Jessica, stunned, backed away.

Thank God, or else I would have killed her. She puts one finger on him and she's dead.

"Sorry," he said and walked away.

Why is love so complicated? I love him so much, yet he doesn't seem to care. Or it's just that I don't understand his way of caring, if he actually does. I guess I will never know.

I really hope he doesn't have the hotts for Jessica, or I'll commit suicide. I knew I shouldn't have signed up for that stupid class last year, then none of this would have never happened.

"Bella, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," Jessica squealed in excitement.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said, my face getting hot.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to have him," she said clapping her hands and jumping up and down, she might want to stay away from that coffee or she'll fly to the moon.

"Go, ahead, he doesn't love me," I started crying and made my way to exit the cafe.

"Bel-"

"Just leave me alone," I screamed. I could feel people watching me, but that wasn't as bad as knowing he was watching too.


	2. I Love You 1

All night, all day, angels watching over me, my Lord.  
All night, all day, angels watching over me.

Sun is a-setting in the west; angels watching over me, my Lord.  
Sleep my child, take your rest; angels watching over me.

All night, all day, angels watching over me, my Lord.  
All night, all day, angels watching over me.

Angels Watching Over Me: Lullaby

My father, when he was alive would sing that Lullaby every night me when I was little, before we went to bed. After h sang us our Lullaby he would tell me that I was his angel, the most precious one, watching over him. I guess I didn't do such a good job at being his angel and watching over him, because he was no longer here.

It was just before my fourth birthday, and my parents had been fighting all day long, like predator versus prey. I sat at the top of the stairs listening to the shark tempt the clownfish. he shark, being my mother and the clownfish, being my dad. My dad had finally given up and decided to go for a ride. It was September and in Forks, especially today, it was raining. Today, though, it was raining so hard that there were only new creeks, not puddles. Plus it was terribly dark, which made it even more dangerous.

My mother sat down on the couch in the living room and balled her eyes out. My parents had met in high school and had gotten married very young, in Las Vegas, that made things even worse. Not even after a year of being married, my parents had me, still at a young age. And now it seemed that there relationship was coming to a close, figuring that maybe they didn't belong together as much as they had thought. After Jacob and I watched my mother for a few minutes, we tip-toed quietly, like two little mice, back to our beds, but neither us could sleep, because we were our father's angels, watching over him.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next day, just before lunch, the hospital called and told my mother that my father was dead an that he died because he had gotten into a car accident. The phone that was in my mother's limp hand fell to the floor.

"What's wrong, mommy?" I had asked.

No one said anything for what seemed like forever, until my mother had in her head how she would explain what had happened to us. "Your father isn't coming home," she said as tears escaped from her eyes and down her face.

"Why?" I was confused and tears started to fill my eyes.

There was another moment of silence before my mother spoke again, "You're father........he died in a bad car accident," she said, but it came out in a whisper, because it was so hard for her to get out of her system.

I ran to my room, feeling as though this had happened because it was all my fault. I cried hard, my face buried in my pillow. When I didn't come out for a while, my mother came in to talk to me, but I didn't say anything, nor did I move. I didn't even register my mother's voice, her caring words, the only thing I could hear was the lullaby playing over and over again all night, torturing me. No what happens when the person the angel is watching over is gone? Does someone else watch over the angel or is the angel no longer an angel? Does the angel die? I still have found no answer to my questions.

The lullaby hadn't ever gotten stuck in my head, until this very day. The sun blistered my skin through the open window in the old Rabbit Voxwagon that my mother called a car. I stuck my ear-phones to my ipod into my ears, hoping that maybe listening to some other music would help. But my mother had the radio on loud enough that it was hard to understand if I was listening to my music or hers, so I gave up on that plan.

We were almost to the airport, as I noticed the sign for the exit. My stepfather, who was thankfully not in the car, had gotten a new job in Forks, Washington, which happened to be where I was born and where my father died 12 years ago. Maybe that's why I had the lullaby stuck in my head, it was a sign telling me not to go back.

My mother had met my stepfather, who's name is Phil, a year after my father had passed away. She thought he was perfect to make our family whole. So they got married, my mother was now Mrs. Renee Dwyer. The only set back was that he didn't like kids, and he hadn't realized that my mother had any kids, until she brought him home and he met me.

He was already in Forks, because he had to be there for his job, while I was still finishing up school and my mother had to finish up packing our things. I was now going into tenth grade, not eleventh, because I didn't miss the cut off in Phoenix. But in Forks the cut off was the beginning of September and I was September 13. So I would be younger than my classmates.

I said my last goodbyes to the sun as my mother and I entered the airport, on our way to the rainy town of Forks.

"This is going to be so exciting!" she said as the plane was comfortly flying through the afternoon sky.

My scatterbrained mother was more like a child than I had ever been. I was always having to look after her and that's why I was on this plane heading towards my doom, to watch over her and make sure she was okay. She had always called me her middle-aged child, because I was overly mature for my age. "Yeah, it is," I said, but with less enthusiasm.

I looked like my mother, with dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. But my mother had laugh lines, and I didn't. I had inherited a lot of my personality from my father and was more like a parent than a teenage child.

When we got to Seattle, it was already raining. I pulled my sweatshirt over my head and helped my mother with all of her bags. God only knows what she had needed to take on the plane ride, but I knew she hadn't opened one of them for the whole entire flight.

Phil was already waiting for us. He came over to us, when he had spotted my mother and kissed her, totally ignoring my presence. "How was your flight?" he asked as we were walking out of the airport and into his dark green Mercedes.

"It was wonderful. What did you think, Bella?" she asked, looking at me.

"It was........interesting I said," lying. I had always been a bad liar.

Phil drove, not even noticing my existence the whole time, although I was pretty used to that. He talked to my mother the whole time and it seemed like I didn't exist either to her. So I listened to my music on my ipod and thinking about how I was going to get to school tomorrow, I knew Phil would never even let me touch his precious Mercedes, even though I was sitting in it right now. I started thinking of ways to destroy it, maybe take that flashing silver thing in the front of the car off, like they did in the movies, that would piss him off.

Well, with no car I would have to walk a very long way and probably get up earlier than I planned, just to get there on time. I didn't want to be late my first day, that would set a bad example and my teachers wouldn't appreciate it very much. "Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella?"

"How do I get to school tomorrow?"

Phil starting having a laughing attack, "You're walking, kiddo."

Just what I had thought. Great.

When we got home, I helped unload the car, well I did all the unloading actually, while my mother and Phil disappeared upstairs. I tripped over a rock that happened to be in the lawn, it was more of a pebble more than a rock, but anyway I went flying, the suitcases in my hands went with me. I landed hard on the yard, the grass wasn't very helpful as I thought it would have been and all of the clothes in the suitcases flew out onto the ground.

Crap! I thought. Just what I needed, my clumsy-accident-proneness to already get in the way, but that was my life. I picked up all of the scattered clothes off of the ground and stuffed them into their suitcase.

I walked up to my old room. It was sill the light blue sky color that my father had painted it, they thought I was a boy, I didn't want to know what body part they thought had looked to them like I was a boy. The light yellow curtain were still there along with my old baby rocking chair that was still in it's corner near the window. My crib had been replaced with my twin bed that didn't seem to fit in the room.

I unpacked my bag, putting my toiletries into the bathroom across the hall, and stuffing my clothes in the dresser and hooked my laptop up and set in on the desk that used to be in my old room back in Phoenix. I sat on my bed, listening to my ipod again, not wanting to hear what was happening in the other bedroom.

For dinner I put one of the Smart One's dinners into the microwave, since we didn't have anything else to eat at the moment. I would have to get some groceries tomorrow, after I bought a car. I burned myself, trying to take the dish out of the microwave, I quickly went over to the sink to run cold water on my fingers, while my food cooled.

I sat alone at the kitchen table, Phil and Renee still hadn't gotten up, and I was sort of glad. I threw away the plastic dish and went upstairs to get ready for bed. I put on some old gray sweats and a t-shirt that had a hole in the back and got into my bed.

It took me a while to fall asleep, I was so worried about tomorrow, I knew I shouldn't let it get to me, but I couldn't help it. I turned over thinking that would help, but I turned to far and fell out of bed. "Ouch," I muttered as I got up and carefully got back in bed. This was going to be a long night, I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and let the sleep take me away.


	3. I Love You 2

It was dark and I couldn't see, but I kept on running, away from what was following me. I stopped and listened to hear if I had lost it. Many minutes had passed with nothing happening. It was over, I thought and then I heard something snap. But I was too afraid to move, I kept telling myself to make a run for it, but my body wouldn't cooperate.

The figure came into view, with the very faint shine of the moon. The skin was cloud white, blood covering its face, and long sharp fangs appearing when it smiled, a crooked smile.

It took another step forward, now I could see the rest of the face. Dark purple bloges spotted under his charcoal black eyes, his whole face was flawless, like it had been carved by Gods. "Don't be afraid," it said, moving closer to me, "I won't hurt you," his voice was soft as velvet, making it hard not to believe the words he spoke.

I stepped back automatically, it's just a dream, it's just a dream, I kept telling myself. Or was it? It felt so real that it almost seemed to be reality, but I knew better than to assume that.

Finally, temptation had won and he lunged for me, so fast that it took me a second to realize that it was on top of me on the ground. Barely another second later, his sharp fangs dug into my neck, but I didn't feel it in my neck, but in my back.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was awake, my alarm beeping in my ear. I sat up and rubbed my back and found that it wasn't a vampire fangs, but my hairbrush.

Being too close to the edge again, I fell off the bed with a thud, stunned and shocked by the incident I sat on the carpeted floor, dumbfounded. I stood up carefully, so that I could avoid anymore booby traps. I removed my hairbrush and pulled the comforter up for later tonight. My mother would have a fit if I didn't at least pretend to make my bed.

The hot water, from the shower, burned my skin, but it felt amazingly good. I squirted some of my favorite strawberry shampoo into the palm of my hand and washed my hair. The soaped slid down my body and into the drain. I stepped out from the shower, steam blowing past me. It didn't take me very long to get dressed, I just picked out a plain brown shirt and a dark pair of blue jeans. I let my hair down, I figured it would be my hiding place today, thank goodness it was long.

I sat alone again at the kitchen table, eating a granola bar that I had found in the cooler, of all places. Phil had already left for work and Renee had gone to the grocery store, now I didn't have to bother going later, unless there wasn't any edible food.

I threw the granola wrapper in the trash and pulled on my black parka and headed out the door. It was already raining as I started the long walk to school. It didn't really matter anyway, my hair was still wet from my shower.

The walk down my street wasn't too bad, I only tripped about a dozen times, giving me plenty of scrapes and bruises. Now I would be more like the 'new zombie' than the new girl.

The Forks High School was just off the highway, like most places. It was a disastrous walk, cars aren't that friendly. They beep their horn at you when you're trying to cross the street, and some of them were highschoolers, fellow classmates probably.

I had made the journey without dying and walked up the school's office, where no one was parked. I opened the door and walked inside. The room had a few maroon waiting chairs. A Large lady sat behind a class window, her frizzy red hair going all over the place. Pots of plants surrounded the room, there were so many that it seemed more like a jungle than an office.

"May I help you," red head said.

"Ummmm, yes, I'm Isabella Swan," I said.

"Oh, hello sweetheart, we've been expecting you," she smiled at me and motioned me to come closer.

At least she knew me, but I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but I obeyed and came closer. She handed me a white piece of paper with room numbers and teacher names on it, my schedule.

"Every teacher needs to sign this," she said, handing me a tiny blue card with signature lines on it, "And you need to bring it back at the end of the day," she finished, giving me another awkward smile.

I walked out of the office, glad to be going somewhere else. My first class was in building two and was English. Not such a hard subject to pass, except I was in advanced classes, and every school did them differently.

I handed the teacher my slip, she signed it and handed it back, not making me do a stupid introduction. I went to sit at a seat near the window. The guy next to me looked like a golden retriever with his longish wavy hair. I found out that his name was Mike, he was nice and tried flirting with me, but he wasn't my type.

"So what do you think of Forks?" he asked as we exited the classroom on to period two.

"It rains a lot," I said.

"Yeah, but you get used to it," he said encouragingly. "Do you like Phoenix better?"

"I don't know I said, I was born here, but spent most of my life in Phoenix."

"Oh," he said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," I said as he walked into is next class. My next class happened to be Spanish, hopefully the easiest to pass.

The teacher signed my card and made me introduce myself to the class, in Spanish. "Hola, me llamo, Bella," I said, stuttering my way through the whole thing and sat down next a girl with crazy, curly-q hair.

The girl next to me, I found out was named Jessica. She was really quite the chatter box, at least I didn't have to say much. I found out also that she was in my trig class, she wasn't too good at trig, so I helped her when she needed it.

I was starving by lunch and promised the girl in my Spanish and Trig class that I would wait for her, even though I didn't want to. She came, with two other girls and some guy I didn't know, following her at her heels.

We sat at a table in the back of the cafeteria and that was when I first saw him. He was sitting alone at a table near the wall. He had an apple and a cup of soup on his tray, that seemed to be untouched. He had bronze wavy hair that was messy, but it was the most beautiful shade of bronze, reddish brown, that I had ever seen. His emerald green eyes sparkled in the light. His skin was very pale and his muscles were visible through his somewhat tight shirt. Absolutely perfect, I thought. Exactly my type.

I was so mesmerized by him, that I didn't know Jessica, I remembered her name, was talking to me, "Bella? Hello, earth to Bella," I looked up, my cheeks blushing.

"Sorry," I said, embarrassed.

"This is Angela," she pointed to a pale blood, with soft blue eyes, "This is Justin," pointing at a dark haired guy with really bad acne, " "This is Lauren," pointing at another blond who didn't look as friendly as the other, "And this is Mike," she pointed to the golden retriever.

"Hi, Bella," he said, waving his hand.

"Hi," I managed, trying not to blush.

After the introductions, I went back to staring at the inhumane human. But when I noticed he was staring at me, I turned, red faced, away from him.

"Who, is that?" I asked Jessica, as the others talked amongst each other.

"Him," she pointed to the hottest guy in the world.

"Yeah," I said.

He looked up, staring at Jessica, like she was thinking of something that was impossible, "That,' she said, "Is Edward Cullen. I wouldn't bother with him," when she saw my googly eyes, "He doesn't date," she said as if she would know from experience.

Edward stared at me, with a pained expression, which I didn't know why. Was I that scary looking after all the new school stuff? Then he quickly got up and threw out the food on his tray, that was untouched, and in less than a second was out of the cafeteria.

For the rest of the lunch period, I just looked at where he left, mesmerized and stunned by his graceful movement. I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow, to just stare at him and blush when he stared back.


End file.
